Stained Hands
by WinterdustDreams
Summary: A ONESHOT consisting of Reno, Aerith and Ienzo from Kingdom Hearts. Just a project I did and decided to upload. R&R please and no Flames or such! Thank you.


Um, this is a story I did for a school assignment-ish thingy... Um, I decided to post it up and stuff... And this story is completely made up but the characters are exactly how you see them, Reno is Reno, Aerith is herself except maybe they are all a bit younger-ish and well... Lenzo is Ienzo from Kingdom Hearts. I know its suppose to be Ienzo but before I mistaken his name for L at first... I'm deeply ashamed but I could not be bothered to change it since I've grown somewhat used to it like that...

Thus, please...um tell me what do you think? Its a ONESHOT... Please no Flames or such...

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters or so, only this story...

**

* * *

**

**Stained hands**

**____**

They sang their hearts out, combined with the organ's soft keys tapping and guiding their blessing song.

Lenzo stood at the front of the row, along with his best friends Reno and Aerith, singing the Morning Hymn, smiling ever so grateful of the content life they live in, every morning in Garnelian, at the Yevon temple ruins. Today was a typical morning with only two more days before winter and it was sure to come.

After the Morning Hymn, Lenzo, Reno and Aerith had begun their usual morning walk in the courtyard where most of the other monks stood busy at work or relaxing.

They sat on one of the old vine covered stone steps. Its vines tangling around it with rich flowers bloom in its place. Lenzo gave a small yawn, feeling that each day was the same and wanted something new. He jerked his head to his friends and gave a small smile; Aerith played with her hair and nodded her head listening to Reno's all-so-grand-tall-tale.

Or so he thought, Lenzo gave an envious look to Reno.

Some time later Lenzo sighed deeply placing a hand to his head before moving some dull blue locks out of his dark black eyes, his friend begun to notice this and stare down at him in wonder. Lenzo stiffen, knowing their eyes staring at his back waiting for an answer. He spun around and smiled hoping to cover up what was on his mind.

"We have our classes next, just forgot to begin my "very" important homework" he said turning his face stone in an unpleasant manner. "I was just wondering what will happen to me if I told the teacher I didn't do my work"

Reno plastered a finger to his chin and begun to think, "Well, he'll work your sorry butt for about a week, like he did to me last week and then he'll be demanding you to hand it in sooner or later and if you delay any further..."

"You're dead" was all Aerith say smiling sweetly at Lenzo who glared at her.

"How can you say that and smile at me like I'm gonna live" he gasps placing a miserable pale hand to his face.

"Even though you are right..."

Reno chuckled pointing his finger at Lenzo who glared in return at his act. He was going to be teased again by this boy even if he didn't take it to mind.

Thinking pass the red head Reno, Lenzo begun to worry, in two days time, something awful was to happen and he could not help but shiver at his vision. Tomorrow the _End_ was to come and the day after that, the new _Beginning_ was to start with him going to live through it all because of his birthright.

_I'm sorry. _

He gripped his fist tightly hiding it in his lap and trying to look busy admiring the scenery, _Sorry for what's going to happen..._

Two nights later, now in winter, Lenzo stood out in the cold staring at the dark starry sky while trying to keep warm.

The time and date were set just as his _Master_ had regarded him, he was almost done with his mission but a pant of sorrow filled him. He twisted his body around and was struck with surprise to see Reno staring at him curiously.

"What are you doing out here so late at night, Lenzo?" Reno asked stalking up to his side looking at the sky like Lenzo had done before.

Lenzo was silent looking down at himself seeing that he was all geared up like he was about to climb a mountain.

Reno noticed this and turned in his direction raising a brow at him. The moon suddenly appeared from behind the dark clouds - lighting the two boys' faces up with Lenzo silently tightening his face sourly. He reached to his belt and drew out a pocket knife and glared at his best friend.

Reno gasp and took a step back in utter surprised.

"Lenzo..."

He whispered afraid of what was to come and when he took another step back, lights in the sky begun to flash. Like comets they struck the ground around the world which shocked Reno even more. The pocket knife wielding boy charged to his friend and in a couple of moments, Reno gave a shriek dodging the boy's random rapid slash.

"What are you doing? Are you working for the enemy!?"

_Sorry Reno..._

Lenzo leaped into the air and stuck down at the frighten boy and heard him scream.

The pocket knife wielding boy closed his eyes and dug the blade in further causing Reno's heavy breaths come to a sudden close. His grip on the real world lessens until Reno saw darkness. When Lenzo felt no movement from the boy, he stood up and looked down at his stained hands. They were covered in his best friend's blood and it made his eyes watered.

They where warm and thick dropping down from his pale hands falling to the ground with no effort and made Lenzo's heart tightened to almost a state where he could not breathe. Reno's last desperate scream echoed in his mind as he held his head with both hands mixing the blood with his dull blue hair.

"Len..zo...?"

He spun around a little too fast with wide eyes recognizing the familiar soft voice aside from the sudden screaming of the other monks and people within the borders of the temple. Wide eyes met soft green eyes looking worried at the boy and the sight of what she had witness.

He sucked in his gut, "Aerith..."

"No...Reno!" and with that she dashed away covering her mouth in horror.

"Aerith!" he cried hoping to catch her in time but she was just too fast for him.

He looked up at the sky filled with his master's ships and sighed. Looking about and then down at his hands he gave a long sigh walking to the lifeless body of his best friend. Kneeing he grasp the body tenderly and hugged it close to him shaking sadly.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, "very sorry Reno..."

**End**

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
